Counseling Of The Heart
by Midnight113
Summary: After getting into a fight with his wife, Troy Bolton seeks out professional help in the form of Gabriella Montez, one of the greatest marriage counselors in the state of New Mexico. T&G Oneshot.


**Counseling Of The Heart © Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliation to High School Musical or any of the brands/names/products mentioned in this story.**

**Synopsis: **

**After getting into a fight with his wife, Troy Bolton seeks out professional help in the form of Gabriella Montez, one of the greatest marriage counselors in the state of New Mexico. T&G Oneshot.**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_Counseling of the Heart is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**Counseling Of The Heart**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

**_'If you live to be one hundred, I want to live to be one hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.' - Christopher Robin_**

* * *

Troy Bolton stared mystified by the dancing flames in the fireplace as the burning wood slowly crackled. The smell of smoke was consuming the small office that he was currently sitting in.

Twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly, Troy slouched back in his green chase taking a second to observe his surroundings. In front of him was a small table where a cup of coffee had been placed just moments before. The steam rising up from the mug and blending with the smoke in the room, did little to ease his mind of the pending conversation he was about to have.

Beyond the table was the fireplace that had captured his attention while he waited. Over it, a large antic mirror was mounted with unlit candles along the white mantel. Directly diagonal to him was the sofa chair that his counselor had been previously occupying before their disruption. Turning his head to the side, his eyes scanned the name that was proudly displayed on top of her desk. Troy focused his concentration on the petite brunette whom he had been scheduled to meet that afternoon. She was sitting at her desk, just finishing up a phone call as their eyes met briefly from across the room. Feeling an odd spark, Troy quickly averted his eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring at her.

Moments later, the woman stood from her red, cherry wood desk and approached her client.

"Sorry about that, just had to reschedule an appointment for tomorrow." The woman informed him.

"No problem." Troy replied with a half smile.

Taking a seat across from Troy in a brown leather sofa chair, the small woman eyed him curiously and then smiled at him, her lips strained from the movement.

"Now, where were we Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella Montez asked as she crossed her legs and grabbed her pad and pen. Settling back into her comfy chair, she situated the pad so that it balanced on her thigh as she regarded him with a tilt of her head.

"Uh… well, I was explaining how I got into a fight with my wife last night." Troy continued where he left off before his counselor had received the phone call.

Shaking her head, Gabriella waited patiently for Troy to begin telling her about his problem. "Of course, tell me what happened."

Troy looked up at the ceiling, his eyes closed as he reminisced about the previous day's events once he had gotten home from work.

"Well… I guess it started when I got home late from work." Troy began. "I was having a rough day at the office. I lost one of my clients to another agency and I had a headache all day."

"Where do you work?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm in the insurance business." Troy spoke monotonously. "It's actually my own business now after ten years."

"You don't sound to enthused about your career choice." She observed.

"It's not exactly the dream job but it pays the bills and it offers my family and I a comfortable life style so that makes me happy." Troy shared.

"I see." Gabriella scribbled something down on her pad. "What is your wife's name?"

Troy sat quietly for a moment before responding, "Anne."

"The reason I ask is because it's easier for my clients to address their spouses on a more personal level. It helps with the emotional aspect of the counseling." Gabriella informed him. "Please, continue." She motioned with her hand.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… um. So it was a bad day and when I got home my wife was in hysterics."

"How so?"

"Well first she yelled at me for being late, saying that I work too much and I'm hardly ever home which I guess is… sort of true." Troy ran his palm over his face. "Then she yelled at me for forgetting to go to the grocery store because we were out of milk and bread, then she complained that I left her car on empty and if that wasn't enough, she accused me of cheating on her." Troy sighed running a hand through his neatly trimmed hair.

Nodding her head to show she was following, she asked, "Really? Why?" Gabriella grabbed her coffee mug and took a sip, her eyes focused on the pad in front of her.

"Apparently my old ex-girlfriend from high school is back in town for the week and called to see if I was interested in meeting up for coffee." Troy sighed as he slouched back again and began to loosen his tie that started to feel like it was choking the life out of him.

"And how did your wife react?" Gabriella questioned conversationally.

"She asked me if I was planning on meeting my ex for coffee and I replied that I might, considering we were still friends and kept in touch over the years." Troy tilted his head up to study the white ceiling for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts in the process. "Then she commented about how seeing my ex was more important than spending time with her and... well, that made me feel bad."

"I bet, she must not have liked hearing that from you." Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope. She told me, and I quote, 'If you want to get frisky with your good looking ex who still has the body of a seventeen year old after twenty years, go right ahead but don't expect me to be here waiting for you when you get back.'" Troy spoke in a high pitch voice for added dramatic effect. "I told her it didn't mean anything and she walked out of the house to go to work and didn't come back until really late, which had me worried but... then I ended up sleeping on the couch." Troy mumbled the last part while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm… sounds like she's a little insecure about your relationship and she has every right to be by the sounds of things. Her husband would prefer to see an ex-girlfriend rather than spend time with her... I'd be angry too. How long have you two been married?" Gabriella placed her mug back down on the table and continued writing on the notepad, Troy becoming suspicious about what exactly it was she was scribbling down as she spoke to him.

"Seventeen years, we met in college." Troy leaned back and found he couldn't take his eyes off of the woman across from him. She was simply an exquisite creature.

"That's a long time. Have you ever given her a reason to doubt your marriage? More specifically, your feelings towards her?" Gabriella's pen stopped moving as she eyed her client curiously.

"No!" Troy shouted in frustration and then when he noticed Gabriella's eyebrows raise he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I mean… I don't think so."

Gabriella pushed her glasses back up against the bridge of her nose as they started to slip down and she studied his face for a moment.

"Has she ever acted this way before when you've met up with your ex?"

"Uh... no. Not really. I mean, she's hinted she doesn't like it but she's never come out and told me that, much less gotten into a fight over it."

"Perhaps she didn't want to appear selfish or distrusting of you before." Gabriella commented as she wrote something else down on her pad.

"So what? Now she's jealous?" Troy asked curiously.

"Do not use that word with her, she won't like it. Woman tend to get very defensive when you accuse them of jealousy." Gabriella was quick to correct him.

"Then, why do you think it bothered her?"

"Maybe she's scared she's going to lose you." The counselor suggested.

"If that's the case then she should have just said that to me instead of trying to imply that a coffee with an old friend-"

"Ex-girlfriend." Gabriella corrected.

Troy rolled his eyes at her. "Ex-girlfriend, would instigate me suddenly forgetting all about her existence and cheating on her."

"You need to see things from her point of view Mr. Bolton. She obviously feels threatened by this woman. You said yourself Anne commented about your ex being good looking after twenty years." Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah but, that's because of all the plastic surgery she's gotten done for her life in Hollywood."

"Oh… so she's a star too?" Gabriella asked.

"I guess you could call her that. She's just doing what she loves and apparently acting was her calling. The only reason I'm still friends with her is because she's always kept in contact with me and it's nice to talk to her because it… well… it reminds me of my old days back in high school. It's just a way of keeping my past alive I guess."

Gabriella scribbled another notation down on her pad as she listened intently to her client explain his reasoning.

"So what you're saying is… that your wife makes you feel old because you met her years later?" Gabriella's voice was emotionless as she questioned him, trying desperately to get his perspective on the situation.

"It's not that at all, I just… I don't know how to explain it to you. I love my wife… er, Anne, very much but meeting someone for a harmless coffee doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly love her any less." Troy looked over at his counselor. "My ex... she's like my sister. I have absolutely no feelings towards her whatsoever and I tried to explain that but... I don't know what else to do to fix this. She's so mad at me." Troy sighed. "And I hate sleeping on the couch. It feels so… wrong." He stared at the flames in the fireplace for a moment and then spoke, "I can't believe she thinks I would rather spend my time with an ex than with her. Where did she get that idea?"

"Well I believe you implied it when you said you would meet your ex for coffee." Gabriella pointed out.

"But it's not true at all. She's only in town for the weekend and she comes here once a year maybe to catch up with her friends. I don't see what the harm is-"

"You wouldn't."

Troy took a deep breath, "We've been married for seventeen years, my wife and I, she knows me enough to know she can trust me... always. At least I thought she did." He said dejectedly.

Gabriella moved her glasses off of her face and pushed them up over her forehead so that they rested in her long black hair that was clipped up in a bun to keep it out of her chocolate eyes and Troy found it harder and harder to look away from her enticing, warm orbs.

"What do you think marriage is Mr. Bolton?"

Troy looked at her confused by the question. "Well counselor, what do you think it is?"

"You're not paying me to hear my thoughts Mr. Bolton." She shook her head at him.

"No… I want to know." Troy urged her to share her feelings on the subject.

Taking a deep sigh, she relented. "Sometimes I feel that maybe marriage is only about two people who want to have kids and then once that's accomplished, the couple slowly pull apart until they find someone younger and more attractive and then leave their spouse for that person."

Troy averted his eyes from staring at her for too long. "Why do you think you feel that way?"

"Because I've seen that case so many times in my line of work. Especially recently."

"Do you think that's what's happening to us?" Troy whispered and then found himself adding, "Anne and I?"

She rubbed her temples gently with her thumb and pointer while letting out a distressed sound through her lips.

"I asked you what you thought about marriage Mr. Bolton."

Troy moved forward in his seat to get her attention. "I disagree with you completely, marriage is about two people who find comfort and love in each other that fills the void of loneliness. To have a family and have that companionship for their lifetime together. That's why I married my wife."

Gabriella wrote something else down on the pad and then looked at him. "What do you think of when you think of Anne?"

Troy scrunched his eyebrows together and then began, "I think of her beauty, her brains, her caring and kind nature. I think of every positive thing in the world, every positive thing that's ever happened to me has been connected to her in some way. I think of our children-"

"How many do you have?" Gabriella asked curiously with a smile.

"Three, two girls and a boy and they're a handful, they get that from their mother." He joked causing his counselor to giggle and he decided that he adored the sound as well. "It gets better though, the girls are identical twins." He commented.

"Oh my. I think the word 'handful' is an understatement then." She smiled.

"Yeah, I think my wife would agree with you."

"Well she sounds like a smart woman."

"Oh she is, she most definitely is. Most of the time but i don't know about lately..." He trailed off, lost in thought.

"So Mr. Bolton, do you see yourself working out your problems with her in the future for the sake of your children?" She asked trying to get back on track.

"Of course, I would do anything for her and them." He nodded. "That's why I'm here. She's my best friend, I can talk to her about anything but sometimes it's okay to seek out professional help too right?" He joked with her.

"Indeed it is Mr. Bolton. It's a very smart thing to talk about what you're feeling with someone because it helps marriages stay intact and we wouldn't want your marriage with Anne to fall apart now would we?" She gave him a smile that lit up the room.

"No, we certainly wouldn't want that." Troy found that he might have been smiling a little too much.

"So tell me, you mentioned Anne commented on you working too much." Troy nodded sadly. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I do work a lot. It's not like I want to, I have to work these long hours. If we want to continue to keep the lifestyle that we have then I have to continue to make good money. I think she's a hypocrite though…"

"Why do you say that?" Gabriella quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Because, she works too. Maybe not as long as I do but she still does even though I told her she doesn't have to because I can provide for all of us."

"Maybe that's the problem, you don't let her help you and that's why you push yourself so hard at work." She suggested.

"I don't need her to help me, I'm her husband… I'm supposed to be able to take care of her and our kids without her having to worry about that stuff."

"But maybe she wants to help you, that's what part of being married is all about. Fifty-fifty, give and take. You're supposed to be there for her and she's supposed to be there for you, through everything."

"But my point is that she doesn't have to be."

"But she wants to be…so let her."

There was silence between them for a moment and Troy sighed in defeat.

"It's okay to need help every once in awhile Mr. Bolton, she won't think any less of you if you do. You're still superman in her eyes."

Troy focused on the fireplace, Gabriella's words floating through him as he listened and took them all in. She was wise beyond her years, he'd give her thought.

"You need to reestablish communication with your wife. She's not mad at you, she's just hurt and confused and she needs you to show her how much you care. It's crucial to your marriage that you prove to her that she's the only one you'll ever want in your life and that no matter what, she'll always have you. She wants to be there for you too and she doesn't know how to do that if you won't let her. Till death do you part right?"

Troy looked at his counselor and nodded. "Right. But… I don't know. Maybe it's over for us."

Gabriella was in shock at his words, she didn't think their counseling session had gone that bad. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we can't get past this? What if we keep fighting and eventually get torn apart because of this, what if…" Troy stopped himself as he watched Gabriella's mouth open slightly and her lips part at his unexpected words. "What if I'm attracted to someone else, someone who is sitting right across from me at this very moment."

His words had barely registered in Gabriella's mind before he pushed off of his seat and latched his lips to hers. She was caught off guard by his sudden movement but went with it anyway, dueling with his tongue in a frenzy of passion as he towered over her small frame and encased her further in her chair. His rough, calloused hands came up to her face and delicately cupped her cheeks as he continued to taste her, nipping and sucking on her plump lips until he was satisfied.

Pulling away breathless, he smirked at her need for oxygen as her eyes remained shut in bliss. He felt proud of himself for getting such a reaction out of her, especially while she was being so professional with him.

"That was… very, very inappropriate Mr. Bolton." Gabriella spoke between deep breaths, finally regaining control over her breathing. "You're married after all."

Troy smiled. "I don't know, If my wife thinks I would ever cheat on her than she obviously doesn't know me at all." He tilts his head and nuzzles her nose, "What she should know, is how much I adore her and our children and I would give up any job in the world if it made her happy."

Troy watched as the beautiful woman beneath him looked down at the floor and slowly let a grin spread out over her face. He would have given anything to know what the goddess was thinking in that moment.

"What if taking care of you and your children makes her happy?" She quietly mumbled out.

Troy thought about her question for a moment and then let out a little sigh. "Then I'd let her, but only within reason." He added on quickly.

"Well then, it looks like my work here is done." Gabriella smiled. "Now it's all up to you."

Troy moved his face away from hers for a moment to study it, "So what should I do now?" He decided to ask her for one more piece of advice.

"That's your decision but I suggest maybe starting with a phone call."

"But she's at work." Troy frowned.

"I'm sure she won't mind the interruption, especially if it's for something as important as this." Gabriella smiled.

"You're right and she's worth everything to me, I'll be damned if I lose her over something stupid like this." Troy hopped up on his feet and pulled his cell phone out. Pressing the speed dial to his wife's cell phone he patiently waited for her to answer.

Troy watched in the meantime as Gabriella slowly placed her pen and pad down on the table in front of her. She calmly reached into the pocket of her black blazer and retrieved the vibrating phone. Staring for a moment at the screen, she smiled and answered. "Hello?"

There eyes met instantly as Gabriella watched Troy study her.

"I'm sorry baby. You mean everything to me, if you don't know that by now then I did something terribly wrong." Troy moved so that he stood directly in front of her. "I've never even thought about another woman since I asked you out in college, you're it. You're the only one I want. I'll call Sharpay right now and tell her I won't ever be able to meet her for coffee again if that will make you happy, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Troy begged, still speaking into the phone.

Gabriella stared silently, her face emotionless. "You don't have to do that Troy." She rung her hands together nervously and looked down at her black work pants. "I just don't want you to have coffee with her, talk with her, laugh with her and then realize how boring I really am. Why would you want little old Gabriella, 'The Marriage Counselor' when you can have Sharpay Evens, 'The Star'." Gabriella's demeanor had changed considerably from the one she had sported while in her 'work mode' to the one she had adapted while speaking to the love of her life.

Troy stared at her and closed his cell phone before he placed it gently on the table. He then leaned down and grabbed his wife.

"Troy!" She shrieked as he lifted her into the air and walked her over the chase where he had been sitting a moment ago allowing his wife, Gabriella Anne Montez - Bolton to console him. It was her job after all.

It had become tradition for them over the years. Whenever they got into an argument or a misunderstanding of some sort at home, Troy would show up at her office the next day and let her work her magic. Whenever Gabriella was in her work environment, she was completely rational and understanding so she used that to help them get through a fight together. She would sit and listen to Troy spill his guts out to her and she would treat him like a complete stranger, the client, and give him her expert advice on what to do and how to fix it. In the end, things always managed to work themselves out.

He laid her down slowly on the long chase and then proceeded to nestle himself in between her legs, being careful to mind his weight on her. He then slunk down to her eye level and rested his chin on her chest.

"We need to set a few things straight here 'Anne'," He emphasized her middle name that he'd been using all afternoon during their session, yet another tradition during the counseling. "First off, you are not old and boring." He scolded as he lifted her right hand to his mouth and kissed each knuckle as he spoke. "There's no one else in the world who makes me laugh harder or makes me worry I'll lose all my hair before I'm fifty because she drives me crazy all the time." He joked as she moved to slap his chest but he stopped her, pining both her arms to the green fabric of the furniture they were laying on. "You will never lose me and I will never find anyone better than you." He kissed her palm then.

"But… you said you like talking to her because she reminded you of your past. Of all the good times in high school."

Troy shook his head. "She does but that was just high school, it didn't mean anything special like meeting you in college did Gabi… you're my present and my future. How can you not know that?"

Gabriella looked down ashamed with herself and afraid to meet his eyes.

"Do you know what we talk about when we do meet for coffee? Nothing. She talks about herself and then I talk about you and the kids. She tells me how lucky I am to have found someone to spend the rest of my life with and to grow old with and then I tell her that she never should have broken up with Chad senior year. I then give her his number and tell her to stop bugging me but being Sharpay, that never works." Troy joked.

Gabriella loosened her arm from Troy and covered her face with it. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I need to take my own advice sometimes before I become irrational and start a fight over nothing. I know you wouldn't cheat on me, you never have and I trust you with my whole heart… it's her I don't trust and I took it out on you." She sighed. "I guess I'm afraid of us growing apart, like my parents did… like so many of my clients who I can't help do and end up filing for divorce. I don't ever want that to be us."

"It won't be."

"How do you know?" She sighed.

"Because… we've gotten this far together so we might as well see it through to the end." Troy joked and got her to crack a smile. "There's my girl." He nuzzled her nose and placed a kiss on her neck. "I think that's why our marriage works so well, because we can discuss anything. You're hardly ever right, but we can still discuss it. " He winked "These little sessions we have when we fight work wonders. You being a marriage counselor really comes in handy baby..."

"You're incorrigible." She laughed.

"I'm yours though, so do with me what you will."

"Hmm… that shouldn't be hard." Gabriella leaned up to kiss him. "Will you let me help you with work Troy? I hate seeing you so stressed all the time." She spoke once they broke apart.

Troy sighed and nodded. "I know I work too much baby, I'm really trying to get home earlier it's just so hard."

"I know it is… but you don't need to work all that extra time when I have my job Troy. You can take a break once in a while you know?" She ran a hand through his hair and smiled when he nodded in defeat.

"I know." He mumbled. "It just feels emasculating to have you bringing home the bacon instead of me."

"This is the twenty-first century baby, get use to it. We can both work, raise a family and have a life at the end of the day if we do it together." She reasoned with her husband.

"I never meant to make you feel like I was neglecting you or like going for coffee with Sharpay was more important than spending time with you, of course it isn't. I wish you would have told me it bothered you-"

"Shh..." Gabriella lifted her finger and placed it over his lips to silence him. "I know baby, but I refuse to show my insecurities. Plus you're a guy and guys can be clueless sometimes." She giggled as he dropped his mouth open.

"I'm hurt Counselor." He leaned in to kiss her forehead and then removed the clip from her hair, watching in awe as it tumbled out of its contained bun. "Hmm... much better." He buried his face in her long waves of hair and sighed contently. "I don't know what you have to be insecure about, I love your body... it looks the same way to me that it did twenty years ago." Gabriella let out a snort at that.

"Who's paying you?" She joked.

"I'm serious, having my children has made you even more... gorgeous and I'll show you later just how serious I am." He playfully squeezed her causing her to let out a small yip.

"You have such a way with words Mr. Bolton." She hugged him tightly to her as they laid still in silence listening to their breathing over the crackling and hissing of the firewood as it continued to simmer out.

"I plan to be with you forever you know." Troy's comment surprised her and made her smile at his sincere tone.

"I would love that. But I demand to go first when it's time for us to croak."

Troy lifted and eyebrow and stared at her. "Why?"

"So I never have to live without you, idiot." She giggled at the look on his face.

"Somehow that doesn't seem fair. Why should I live that extra time without you with me?"

"Because I'm telling you that's how it's gonna go." She ordered with a pout.

Troy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine... but only because you asked so nicely." He smiled when she clapped her hands together happily.

"I'm glad you agree."

"Are you sure you still want me in your life after everything I put you through? Troy asked jokingly.

"Well, on second thought, my last client was pretty hot. Maybe I should-" She never had a chance to end her sentence because Troy's lips were already smashed against hers greedily. As they lost themselves into the passionate tangle of kisses and caresses, they were interrupted by a buzz. Gabriella groaned and pushed Troy off of her so she could walk to her phone on her desk. Troy watching from his place next to the sofa as his eyes skimmed over the name on her desk once again, 'Gabriella Anne Montez - Bolton', but she always went by her maiden regardless of the hyphen at the end.

Pressing a button she answered. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Montez, but there's a man here with a very large Afro and he's got three children with him and is insisting that you take back you kids so he can get ready for his date. Should I let him in?" The receptionist asked.

Gabriella looked up to her husband and eyed him skeptically. "You left our children with Chad? Are you insane?"

Troy shrugged. "It's perfectly safe, besides… it will prepare him for life as a father someday." Troy laughed.

"Oh my gosh…" She pressed the button again and spoke. "Yes Kelsi, send him right up."

"If my children aren't the way they were when I left them this morning I'm going to kill you Troy."

"Chad's harmless."

"Uh… no. Chad can't even take care of a dog much less watch three kids all afternoon."

"But they love their Uncle Chad." Troy whined.

"Yeah… they love their Uncle Chad." Chad agreed as he walked through the doorway with two little girls hanging onto his legs.

The two twin girls who looked exactly like their mother, turned their heads in perfect synchronization and yelled. "Mommy!" As they let go of Chad's legs and ran towards her outstretched arms.

"Hi sweethearts. You're still in one piece." She giggled as she lifted one of the girls into her arm and hugged the other one tightly to her chest.

"Them? What about me?" Chad complained. "Your kids are the most difficult creatures that have ever walked the face of the earth. I'm lucky to still be alive."

"We love you Uncle Chad!" They chorused together.

"Aw, I love you too you little squirts." Chad ruffled their long black curls and then turned to Troy.

"Dude it was only for an hour." Troy shook his head and then frowned. "Uh… aren't you missing a kid?" Chad's eyes widened as he looked behind him at Troy's question.

"Um… wait a minute." He rushed back out the door and Troy had to bite back a laugh at the incredulous look on his wife's face as Chad sauntered back in with the third child in his arms. "Here we go, Bolton number three." Chad dropped the little boy on the ground and ruffled his blonde hair affectionately. "Told you I had it under control."

Troy rolled his eyes and bent down to take his son in his arms. "Hey Kaden, were you giving Uncle Chad some trouble?" Troy teased as he kissed his three year old's head sweetly.

"There's my little prince." Gabriella stood as the twins contented themselves with chasing after each other in the small office and approached Troy as she reached out to take their son out of his arms. "Have you three been good today for your daddy and uncle?"

"Yes!" The twins yelled happily.

"Alexis, Emily, inside voices." Troy reminded his seven year old twin daughters.

"Yes Daddy." Emily ran to him and pulled at his pant leg, tugging incessantly. "Can we go have ice cream now?" She asked sweetly.

"Ice cream?" Gabriella quirked and eyebrow at her daughter. "Who promised you ice cream?"

"Uncle Chad did. He said if we behaved and didn't cause him trouble that we would each get two whole scoops this big!." Alexis showed her mother the size by holding her arms out as far as they would go.

"How generous of your uncle to make such an offer, especially without telling us about it first considering it's only three in the afternoon and you haven't had dinner yet." Gabriella sent a small look at Chad that clearly stated she was not pleased and he responded with a sheepish grin in her direction and a meek chuckle as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Aw babe, they can have a little ice cream before dinner. It won't kill them." Troy defended and then regretted it just as fast when he saw her send him the same look she had just thrown Chad's way.

"Or really Daddy? What happens when they think it's okay to always have ice cream before dinner huh?" She asked him slyly.

"Well, uh… we'll just explain to them that it's not okay." Troy walked over to Kaden who was now resting on Gabriella's left hip as she held him close. "You understand right buddy? You only get ice cream before dinner on very special occasions." Troy explained to the three year old who shook his head happily.

"Okay Daddy. Can we go now please!" Emily hopped up and down anxiously.

"Alright, say goodbye to Mommy."

"Bye Mommy." Both girls exclaimed as they darted out of the office, Chad following right after them, not noticing the shock on Gabriella's face as her mouth dropped open.

Troy chuckled and took Kaden out of her arms. "It's okay baby, I can't compete with ice cream either."

"They get that from you ya know." She mocked as her attention was drawn to the little handsome man in her husband's arms. "You won't abandon me for the sweet, tasty treat will you handsome?"

Kaden shook his head cutely and then wrapped his arms around Troy's neck as Gabriella nuzzled her son's nose in an Eskimo Kiss. "Ice cream." Kaden mumbled.

"What?" Gabriella pulled back and narrowed her eyes playfully. "What did you say?"

"Ice cream Mommy!" Kaden erupted in a fit of giggles as Gabriella's hands tickled him all over.

"You're lucky you're so cute. Fine then… go have your ice cream now but you'll want me later when it's time for bed and I'm the only one who can read you your favorite book because I do all the voices right." Gabriella folded her arms and smiled.

"Ice cream, ice cream, _ice cream_!" Kaden screamed the last one line nice and loud in Troy's ear, causing him to flinch back.

"Okay, little man." Troy placed Kaden on the ground and watched him run out of the office after Chad.

Troy turned to his wife and smiled. "Thanks for the counseling Mrs. Montez - Bolton. I think it really helped." Troy teased.

"You know, I think it really did." She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi, or should I say 'Anne'?" Gabriella giggled into his shirt. "Don't ever forget it either." He rubbed her back as he squeezed her closer, kissing her temple affectionately.

"I won't." She shook her head.

"And I'll call Sharpay later to tell her that I can't make it for coffee this time around." Troy informed her.

"No you don't have to do that Troy." He quickly silenced her with a kiss and pulled away.

"Yes I do, because I'm going to be busy for the next few days with my wife and kids."

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup… I'm going to take the weekend off and we're all going to spend it together. How does that sound?" Troy tilted his head and stared her in the eye.

"It sounds perfect." Gabriella giggled and pulled his face to hers, capturing his lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

"Good, now I have a question."

"Haven't you had questions all day?" She wondered out loud.

"Hey, you were getting paid for your time Counselor." He smirked.

"Pssh, yeah right. I always give you the family discount."

"Which is?" He asked her teasingly.

"Free sessions for the ones I'm in love with." She laughed.

"Babe, how are you ever going to make money doing that. You know I'm your number one customer after all." He laughed when she shoved him backwards.

"Oh shush… what was your question oh husband of mine." She changed the subject with a smile.

"What did you keep writing down on your pad?" It had been bothering him all afternoon, watching her frantically scribble away even though she'd never done that with any of their previous sessions.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot. Good thing you reminded me." Gabriella walked over to the table and grabbed her pad, ripping a piece of paper form it and handing it over to him. "Here."

Troy looked down at his wife's meticulous writing and groaned. At the very top were the words 'I love you Troy' followed closely by 'Grocery List' which consisted of twenty or so items.

Gabriella smirked and placed a kiss on his cheek. "And because you didn't go yesterday, the list doubled overnight. Make sure you get everything and don't forget to use the coupons for detergent, they're in the glove compartment in your car." She walked away happily and sat down at her desk, quickly lifting the phone to her ear to inform her receptionist to let her next appointment in.

"You know, I'm not sleeping on the couch ever again. Especially if you're making me go through this torture with three little kids, all alone in a supermarket."

Gabriella giggled and waved at him, "Don't worry, I hadn't planned on you sleeping on the couch tonight at all." She winked at him flirtatiously and then started speaking to Kelsi on the phone.

Troy just smiled and exited the office, not before bowing to her and blowing a kiss.

* * *

He met up with Chad in the waiting room as Gabriella's next appointment walked by him, an older woman and her balding husband who was taking his time sauntering in behind her, making sure to keep his distance by several feet. They were obviously fighting if their body language was any indication.

Troy shook his head as he bent down to grab Emily before she collided with his legs. "Hey baby, you ready to go get some ice cream?"

"YES!" She shouted as Alexis kept Chad busy running in circles around him, Kaden following closely behind his sister as he practiced running.

"Okay, but first we have to stop at the grocery store." He informed them.

"Aw man." She sulked and pouted, a move that reminded Troy of his wife.

"Dude, good luck with these three in a store. That's gonna suck for you." Chad laughed in his face.

"Ha Ha, yeah it's gonna suck for you too since you're coming with me Uncle Chad." Troy mocked him.

Chad began to laugh again and then almost choked on his spit. "Wait, what?"

"Uh huh, you're gonna help me with this big list and then you're free from your Uncle duties until I call on you again for your assistance." Troy informed his friend. "By the way, thanks for watching them."

Chad nodded. "Everything good with you and the wife again?"

"Perfect, you know how we are. It doesn't take much for us to be on the same page. Besides, I told her how it is and how it was going to be. I'm the man in the relationship after all."

"So basically, Gabriella fixed everything in a matter of minutes with her mad skills, got you to admit you were in the wrong with whatever it is you did and apologize but not before agreeing to do whatever it is she wants to make her happy. Am I right?"

"You left out the part where I don't have to sleep on the uncomfortable couch anymore." Troy nodded as Chad laughed.

"My bad. I really can't help you shop though man, I have a date remember?"

"Oh yes, who is the lucky girl tonight." Troy inquired.

"You're not going to believe this man, you remember Sharpay Evans from high school?"

Troy smirked. "Yeah… your ex?"

"Dude, she was your ex too." Chad pointed out.

"Yeah but she was your ex last." Troy rationalized. "I'd like to forget that I ever dated her to begin with, we just never clicked. "

"Whatever, point is, she called me out of the blue yesterday. Said she got my number from a friend and wanted to give us another chance. Isn't that crazy?"

"Insane." Troy agreed with a nod.

"I know… so I said time and place and boom, tonight at seven baby. I'm gonna make her regret the biggest mistake of her life."

"Buying that Prada bag instead of the Coach?"

"No."

"Dating that actor guy instead of the cool model?"

"No man, letting me slip through her fingers." Chad spoke as they entered the elevator with the kids.

"Oh, I was getting to that one." Troy shrugged.

"So who do you think gave her my number?" Chad asked.

"Uh…" Troy gave a nervous chuckle. "So you're gonna help me shop with the kids right. You still have a few hours before the date. That's plenty of time…"

"Troy? Did you have something to do with this?" Chad lifted an eyebrow.

"Let's see what's on the list shall we? Oh look, we need eggs and we're out of celery and cheese."

"Troy? What exactly did you and Gabriella get into a fight over? You still talk to Sharpay don't you? She mentioned you on the phone but she didn't say anything about you giving her my number.

"Can't forget the pistachios and grapefruit." Troy riddled off.

"Troy!" Chad whined.

"And liver." Troy's spoke.

"Yuck!"

"Ew…"

"Poo-ey!"

The children all exclaimed as Troy and Chad scrunched their faces in disgust.

"Okay, now she is just doing this to torture me." Troy mumbled as the elevator doors closed on the five of them, he then noticed the very last item on the list and sighed. "I take it back, she's trying to kill me." He mumbled as he stared at the words, 'sanitary pads' and then the last line at the bottom, 'Shouldn't have left my tank on empty Mr. Bolton.'

Chad quickly went back to his ranting, not once relenting with his questions as Troy shook his head.

Even though fighting was a healthy part of any relationship, Troy Bolton had learned a valuable lesson that day. He was thankful that his wife was a marriage counselor because in the end, there was nothing he loved more than holding Gabriella in his arms and kissing her senseless once they worked out their problems, even if she did send him on suicidal missions to the grocery store. Life was good and he planned to always keep it that way, until he needed his wife's counseling skills again that is.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little cute fluff I came up with on the plane ride home. If you figured out Gabriella was his wife before it was revealed then congrats! I tried to be subtle while throwing hints out there but still keeping you guessing at the same time, I hope it worked. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated and my apologies for any grammatical errors. **


End file.
